


Sat in Your Lap

by Tuunbaq



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, THE DRESS, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuunbaq/pseuds/Tuunbaq
Summary: Sir John is touched by melancholy. James thinks he should be touched by something else.
Relationships: Commander James Fitzjames/Captain Sir John Franklin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sat in Your Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the wonderful, filthy minds in this thread. Thank you.
> 
> <https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/425355.html?thread=2524856203#cmt2524856203>

Sir John was restless that late night, and James reluctantly tore his gaze from the chessboard to look at his Captain. "If you'd rather we call it a night, Sir John?"

"No, no," came Franklin's hasty reply. "I could watch you match wits against yourself all night."

James shook his head slightly, sending the waves in his hair rolling and sending blood straight to Sir John's prick. "I shall not have melancholy touch you, sir." Mentally, he added, _not when I could touch you, instead_.

Franklin inhaled deeply, before he continued, "however, there is something I would ask of you, James. If you'll indulge me, that is?"

James' bright smile was all the reply Franklin needed.

  
Twenty minutes later, Sir John lightly tapped on the door to his bed-chamber and stood back to let James emerge. James smoothed down the dress and glided out to take Sir John's hand. 

"My dear Lady Jane," Franklin whispered with an uncharacteristic passion.

James found himself blushing as he let himself be guided down onto Sir John's lap, but smiled and tossed his hair gaily, thrilling as Sir John ran his finger through the waves.

"So beautiful, and you have exquisite taste in dresses," Franklin continued, cautiously letting his other hand crawl up ~~James'~~ Jane's thigh.

"There were only a few to choose from the crate, but I'm glad you approve," James ran a hand over the softness of the fabric, meeting Sir John's hand. Their fingers danced together for a moment, intertwining and clasping, before Sir John took his hand away and reached down under the flowing skirt.

James giggled a little, daring to kiss Sir John as his Captain's hand crept higher and higher up his bare skin.

As they parted from the kiss, James saw a devilish twinkle in Franklin's eye as he started to fondle James' prick. 

"Jane, would you do me the honor of satisfying an unmet need?" Sir John asked tenderly.

Voice a little jittery from Sir John's very thorough massaging of his cock, James gazed into his Captain's eyes, "I would do anything and more, for you."

Sir John looked down at the bulge forming in his trousers. "Jane, I should like for you to take me in your mouth. Would you do such a small thing for me?"

James feigned a gasp of shock as he slipped to his knees. "Why, Sir John, I believe that is no small thing. In fact, that is quite a _substantial_ matter."

The groan of utter depravity that escaped Sir John's lips as James unbuttoned him and released his member made a shiver of anticipation run down Fitzjames' spine. Spreading the skirts around him, he glanced coyly up at Sir John as he daintily took him into his mouth. Sir John groaned again, pushing aside the velvet breast of the dress and plunging a hand down onto James' chest. His fingers probed James's nipple, squeezing and rubbing it in time to James' head movements.

  
James looked up in adoration, deep brown eyes full of reverence and worship as he sucked and licked at Sir John. 

"My dear Jane, you know exactly how to please me. It's as though you were born for this," Sir John whispered with tortured desire.

"Anything for you," James breathed heavily as he let his cheek rest against Sir John's plump little prick, before taking it back to his mouth with a delicate worship.

  
That was all the Franklin needed, and a spurt of come shot into James' mouth, across his cheek and trickling down the side of his hair just as he moved his head back slightly. Sir John nearly ejaculated again at the sight, moaning deep and low as James casually brushed it into his hair, before licking his lips and cleaning Franklin's cock with long, rough strokes of his tongue. All the while, James gazed up at him, eyes soft and loving.

"Come back to my lap, my beloved," Sir John could hardly speak, so breathless was he. "I should like you to have your reward."

James crept back onto Franklin's lap, and Sir John's hand resumed its expedition under the skirts, his eyes widening as he felt James' erection, which hadn't seemed to flag or falter all the while. He kissed at James' still-exposed swollen and red nipple as he pulled at him.

James arched his back into it as Sir John thoroughly ruined his cock, and he had the notion that his Captain might pull it right off, to become a plaything for Jacko. He half-snorted, half-choked back a laugh, losing his mind as Sir John gave a final twist and he came with a jerk, crashing weakly against Sir John's body.

Mind buzzing, James righted himself slightly and looked into Sir John's softly laughing face. "Why, my beautiful Jane, that was indeed an honor. I'd be doubly honored if you'd indulge me any time I feel a melancholy mood coming to visit."

James' face was incandescent, despite his weariness. "Sir John, I would visit you in its place. I would wear every outfit in that chest for you. I'll kneel at your feet and drink you whole, and I shall sit in your lap whenever you'd wish for me to."

"The night beckons, you should go now," Sir John said kindly. "Goodnight, Jane."

"Goodnight, Sir John," came James' quiet reply as he staggered his way almost to the cabin door.

There was a sudden gasp. "James!"

James turned in alarm, then noticed why Sir John was pointing down. "Good Lord, I should get out of this dress, shouldn't I?"

"Why, Lady Jane, you are so very saucy," Sir John chuckled as James rushed back to the bed cabin to change to his usual attire, getting a cheeky wink from James in return.


End file.
